Office Politics
by Scullyspice
Summary: Mulder and Scully get help from an unexpected source...


Office Politics

By: Amnesia

"Truth is the cry of all, but the game of the few."

-George Berkely

J. Edgar Hoover Building

FBI Headquarters

Monday, 10:45 am

"Yeah, coffee break." Dani Montrose said boredly. "Time for the next installment 

of the 'FBI's most wanted… gossip.'"

"Funny, Dani. Did you finish those transcripts yet?" Patty Bucakis asked.

"Yes, thank God." Dani stood up and stretched. "I still haven't figured out who 

I pissed off to get stuck with that. Me and my big mouth!" Dani got up from her 

desk and walked over to the break room. "Hey guys, what's the latest gossip?"

Tom Phipps laughed. "Fowley started in on the third floor today. That's what, 2 

floors already?"

"Ooh, the dastardly dater strikes again. Has she gotten any dates yet?"

"Nope. Of course Prick-boy doesn't know. He's so stuck in his permanent bad mood he hasn't noticed a thing."

"Sgt. Prick and the Lonely Hearts Club, appearing daily in … the basement!"

Dani replied.

"Dani, you crack me up sometimes!" Phipps said. "Now there's a hint of the 

'Fearless D' I knew at Quantico. What happened to the girl who pegged the 

weapons instructor with a ping pong ball?"

Dani ran a hand through her short blond hair. "Fearless D pissed off the wrong 

people and disappeared, leaving me with transcript duty from someone up there." 

Dani pointed to the ceiling with her middle finger. "Sometimes I wish I were down 

in the basement. They had a 75% conviction rate! At least, before the big guys 

kicked Mulder out."

"'Spooky' Mulder? Did you ever meet the guy?" Phipps asked incredulously. 

"Actually, yes. Do you remember when the cafeteria caught fire that time? And 

don't look at me like that, I didn't do it! But everybody went to Wendy's across 

the street? Well, it was so crowded that it was impossible to find a seat. 

Everybody was ignoring the booth they were sitting in, but when I walked by, 

they offered me a seat. They were very nice. Don't be so hard on people, Tom. 

There, that's your moral lesson for the week."

"Yeah, yeah. But who's the other half of 'they'?"

"Dana Scully. His partner. Mind like a sieve, Tom. Mind like a sieve." Dani noticed everybody else had left. "Crap, my break's almost over!"

"Well, I'll let you go. By the way, did you notice Dierdre's new ring?"

"No, I haven't seen her… wait a minute, you proposed? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Tom replied. "Uh-oh, your supervisor's giving you dirty looks. Just don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

"Sure. Got to go!" Dani winked one of her green eyes and ran back to her desk.

************************************************************************

Dani and Patty were on their way out of the building when Tom ran over to them.

"Hi, Tom. Do you want to join us?" Patty asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. Dani, AD Kersh sent me to get you. You're wanted in a 

meeting with the big wigs."

"What did I say this time?" Dani asked with a groan. "Can I go to lunch first?"

"'Fraid not." Tom said. "I was supposed to find you at lunch, if necessary."

"Okay. Patty, just go wherever. I probably won't be joining you, so don't order 

me anything. Ready, Tom?"

*****************************************************************

"Ah, Agent Montrose. Thank you for coming on such short notice." AD Kersh said.

"Of course, sir." Dani acted demure, restraining her roaring curiosity.

"Now, please don't think you're in trouble, Agent Montrose. We've simply decided to transfer you. You're currently working in the Bank Fraud Division, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, we've decided to transfer you to the X-Files Unit of the VCU. Are you familiar with that?"

"Not really, sir. Just vague rumors." Dani replied nervously.

"Of course. AD Kelley, could you give Agent Montrose the folder?" Dani received a yellow folder with the letter "X" emblazoned on it. "This contains all the information you'll need for your work on the X-Files. You can spend the rest of today cleaning out your desk, and you can start tomorrow. Dismissed."

************************************************************************

Patty walked back into the office to find Dani cleaning out her desk. "Oh my 

God, did you get fired?"

"No, Patty, simply relocated. I'm being transferred to the X-Files." Dani placed the lid on the solitary box, and checked over her desk on final time. "I'm shocked that after two whole years in Bank Fraud I'm left with only one half-empty box of stuff. I've seen kids straight from Quantico with more crap."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go home early, watch trashy talk shows, and prepare for exile in the basement." Dani balanced the box on her hip. "See you around?"

************************************************************************

Once inside her sporty blue Mazda, Dani allowed herself a moment to reflect. The "vague rumors" she had told Kersh about mainly related the X-Files as a black hole that sucked people's career's in whole. Mulder, Scully, Spender, Fowley. Even AD Skinner had gotten in trouble from his involvement in the X-Files. Oh, well. No sense complaining about things you can't change. 

Dani turned on the radio to a cherry oldies station as she pulled out of the 

parking garage. She drove home automatically, her thoughts such a turmoil that some part of her subconscious mind took over. Only 25 years old and already her career was 

spinning out of control. As she pulled alongside her apartment, her attention was drawn to an envelope taped to her door. Dani would have dismissed it as an ad from a cleaning company, except for the fact her name was handwritten,

Unlocking the door, Dani was instantly calmed by the panoramic view of the Potomac River. Despite the brisk chill in the wind, Dani decided to make a cup of tea and sit on her balcony. She sat down on the chair out there and opened the letter, sipping her tea as she read.

It was short, written on plain white paper in masculine handwriting.

Agent Montrose,

We can help you, and you can help us. Meet us at 7 p.m. at 7 Hegal Place, Apt. 

42, Alexandria.

Concerned Friends

Dani stared at the letter. She knew where Hegal Place was, she drove past it everyday.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Placing the letter on the coffee table, she walked over to the door. Revealed in her peephole was the flower deliveryman. Dani opened the door.

"Dani Montrose?" the deliveryman asked.

"Yes, that's me." Dani was interrupted by the man shoving the flowers into her arm. " Thanks, I think." She said wryly as the deliveryman jumped into his truck.

Setting the flowers on the counter, Dani opened the envelope. 'Good Luck 

Tomorrow! –Patti.' was written on the card.

"Jeez, she's too nice!" Dani murmured. Flipping the envelope over, Dani dialed the number on the back. As her call was being processed, she heard several small clicks. Wondering about the odd noises, she calmly ordered flowers for Dierdre. After putting a bowl of soup in the microwave to warm up, Dani settled in for an afternoon of trashy talk shows.

***************************************************************** 

Dani dressed neatly, trying to portray as professional an image as possible, though her insides felt like Jell-O. She found 7 Hegal Place, a nice apartment building. While in the elevator, Dani noticed some old bloodstains on the walls. Maybe not that nice.

Walking down the hall to Apt. 42, she willed herself to be calm under the circumstances. She had her Glock 9mm stuck in her waistband, which made her fell a lot safer. And with that thought, she knocked on the door.

Dani was surprised to see Fox Mulder opening the door. He flashed her a nice smile and ushered her inside. "Sorry for all the cloak and dagger stuff, but we're trying to protect everyone involved. People associated with the X-Files tend to have 'accidents' or 'problems', at least if 'he' isn't on your side."

"He?" Dani managed to squeak out.

"Mulder means Cancer Man, Agent Montrose," Dana Scully replied. "I'm sure he was at your meeting this afternoon."

"Uh, please call me Dani."

"Of course. Now I know that you know that we were formerly in charge of the X-Files." Mulder began.

"God, Mulder, could you make it any more confusing?" Scully demanded.

"Well, I'm sure I could if you really wanted me to."

"You know, Mulder, this was all your idea. I could leave right now without a backward glance."

"I'm not going to deign to answer that." Mulder said.

"Excuse me, but why did you want me to come this evening?" Dani said, interrupting their banter.

"Would you like to explain it Mulder, or should I?" Scully asked.

"Go right ahead." Mulder said with a courtly bow.

"Fine. Dani, Mulder and I haven't survived five long years on the X-Files without learning some survival tactics. When we heard of your new reassignment, we decided to help you out."

"Like don't throw pencils at ceiling tiles." Mulder interrupted. "They don't stay."

"Mulder! Are you going to be helpful, or are you going to be a nuisance?" Scully threatened.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Mulder pouted.

"Mulder! Stop making sad puppy dog faces at me! Scully yelled, irritated. Dani tried not to laugh. 

"Sad puppy dog faces aside, what vital secrets do you have to tell me?"

"Well," Scully said. "Do you know exactly what the X-File Unit is all about?"

"Not exactly," Dani replied. "But it has to do with the paranormal, right?"

"Correct. The X-Files deals with cases outside the Bureau mainstream. UFOs, ghosts, witches, cults, etc."

"Basically, you'll travel around the country reviewing these cases. Some are real, some just hoaxes. Some remain as they began: unsolved. But some cases are special, they all have the same problem." Scully hesitated.

"What kinds of problems?" Dani asked.

"We've found proof that the government is involved in some of our cases. 

Specifically the ones involving aliens, and alien abductions. This, however, you won't read about in your little yellow folder." Mulder said mockingly.

"But Mulder hasn't come to the real point yet. We can help you with any problems you may encounter, any cases you might get stuck on. However, we need your help." Scully took a deep breath. "We need you to bug the office for us.

Both agents were shocked when Dani readily complied. 

"Sure! When I was little, I always wanted to be a spy. I figured that the FBI would be the next best thing, but I never expected this! So, do you supply the bugs?"

"Well, this is certainly easier than I thought! We'll provide the bugs. We have some…" she grinned wryly. "friends who can make them."

"Where do you want me to place them?" Dani asked.

"Under their desks, mainly. If there are any other good places, you can put some there. By the way, is there any way you can smuggle them in?" Mulder replied.

"Easy. I'll attach them to a plain hair clip, and pass them off as funky barrettes." Dani said.

"Great. You know, we really appreciate your help." Scully said.

"Don't worry!" I'm glad to do it. Anything to get rid of those pricks down there."

*****************************************************************

J. Edgar Hoover Building

FBI Headquarters

Tuesday; 7:30 a.m.

The next morning, Dani strolled into work, got through the metal detectors without a hitch, grabbed an elevator, and went down to the basement. Down the hall, there was a door with a sign reading "X-Files" on it. Dani knocked on the door, and when it opened, came face to face with Agent Jeffery Spender.

"Agent Montrose, come in!' Despite the faux warm tone in his voice, his face remained in a perpetual grimace. If he ever smiled, Dani was sure she would have a heart attack.

"Agent Fowley? Our new agent has arrived!" An attractive brunette walked out of a connecting room.

"Hello, I'm Diana Fowley. It's nice to meet you." Dani smiled weakly as the two women shook hands.

"So, where is my desk?"

"Right over there." Spender pointed to a desk in the corner. On top of the desk was a stack of red and white case files.

"What are these?" Dani asked, setting her briefcase on the floor.

"Your new X-Files. We've discovered that it is easier to divide our caseload, because we receive so many. You can get started today if you want. The majority of the cases we gave you are in and around Washington so you won't have to travel far at first."

Spender and Fowley went back to their desks, leaving Dani by herself. She lifted the lid of her box and set out her nameplate, pencil cup and other assorted office items. Once the basic housekeeping duties were done, Dani flipped through the files on her desk.

The top file was the closet case, so Dani chose it and walked over to Spender's desk. Yanking a bug out of her barrette, she stuck it under the lip of Spender's desk while asking, "So, can I start on one today?"

"Of course. Ask Agent Fowley for an expense log. Fill it out completely and, if you're lucky, you'll get reimbursed."

"Thanks." One down, one to go. Dani strode over to Fowley's desk through the glass partition. Sticking the last bug under her desk, she received an expense log for her troubles.

Grabbing her files and stuffing them in her briefcase, Dani fled the office. 

Propping the file up in her lap, she drove to the address indicated on the file. 

Pulling up beside a rickety warehouse, Dani wondered if she'd come to the right building.

She climbed the rickety stairs until she reached the door the file had indicated. The door had a sign on it that read "The Magic Bullet."

"What the Hell?" Dani murmured as she knocked on the door. "Hello? I'm FBI Agent Montrose!"

Inside someone hissed, "Let her in!" Dani heard the sound of various locks and bolts sliding back. Suddenly a short man opened the door, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Dani could see several people inside, but the dim light obscured any other details.

A woman's voice rang out. "Frohike, turn on some lights!" A bright overhead light came on, revealing Mulder, Scully and 3 weird men. 

"Let me introduce the Lone Gunmen.

"Frohicke," the short man who had let her in, who then turned to Mulder and said "She's HOT!!!!!"

"Langly," a tall man in glasses with a T-shirt for a band she'd never heard of.

"And Byers." A bearded man who looked like he belonged in the halls of the IRS in his three-piece suit.

"Um…hi?" Dani asked, confused.

"Did you bring the file?" Frohicke asked.

"Yes, I have it right here." She held it out. Frohicke grabbed it and feed it through a shredder.

"Hey! That's government property! Not like it really matters." Dani trailed off.

"We set that file up as a decoy." Scully explained. "We needed to meet with you without setting off any suspicion. We took some major risks putting that there."

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going, did you?" Mulder asked.

"Nope. By the way, I placed the bugs in the office. Have you been listening?"

"The system records it automatically, but no, we haven't listened in yet." Byers replied.

Dani smiled wickedly. "Can we?"

"Sure," Langly flipped a couple of switches on one of the pieces of the sophisticated equipment that cluttered the office. "Where are they?"

"One is under Spender's desk, and two is under Fowley's."

"Well, let's try #1." Byers adjusted the volume knob and the speaker crackled as voices could soon be heard.

"So she's gone for the day?"

"Yes, hopefully she won't be back. By the way, I should tell you where the extra key is."

"Extra key?"

"The one we were supposed to give to give the new agent. I'm taping it on top of the outer door frame in case one of us forgets our key."

"Why aren't we giving it to her, Spender?"

"So she can't come in when we're not here and snoop around! There's stuff here she can't ever see!"

Langly turned the volume down. "So, Agent Montrose, are you ready for a spy mission?"

"Of course!"

Dani waited in the lobby until both Spender and Fowley left. Once they had gone, she proceeded down to the office. Reaching above the door, Dani pulled down the silver key. The key slid easily into the lock. Dani stepped inside and sighed with relief. Nobody had seen her enter. Not like it mattered. This was supposed to be her office, anyway.

Dani went over to the IBM clones on Spender and Fowley's desks. After booting them up, she stuck two disks in and had them copy the hard drive. While they were copying, she went over to the three cabinets lined up against the wall. 

Opening the first drawer of the first cabinet, Dani was surprised to discover that the drawer only had about twenty X-files in it. The other drawers were empty. 

"Well, well, well, Agent Spender, what have you been doing in all this time? 

Certainly not working."

The other drawers in that cabinet were empty along with the drawers in the second cabinet. But in the third cabinet she struck paydirt.

"Bingo!" Dani said, looking at the label 'CONFIDENTIAL'. The drawer was locked, but a strong pull caused the drawer to pop open. There were only four or five file folders inside, but Dani made sure she copied them all on the photocopier in the corner. She accidentally ripped one of the sheets, and as she went to throw it away, noticed the large stacks of shredded paper in the wastebasket.

"What would Spender be doing with so much shredded paper?" she mused to herself. The top papers hadn't been shredded all the way, so Dani leaned over to see what they were. One of the few recognizable words was 'X-File 2081396.' Spender was shredding X-Files! No wonder there weren't any in the cabinets!

Dani tied the top of the waste bag and set it down by her briefcase, which now held the copied files. Dani heard twin beeps from the computer that indicated that the copying was done. Grabbing the disks and sticking them in her pockets, she fled the building.

*****************************************************************

Somehow, the Lone Gunmen had managed to find a checker cab, and in the premise of Dani hailing a cab to take home, had let Mulder drive her around. This was because they didn't want Dani to be seen going to the same building twice in one day. If anyone was following her, they wouldn't have a clue where she had gone earlier.

"Did you get any dirt on them?" Mulder asked quietly when she entered the cab.

"Did I ever! Did you know that Spender is shredding X-Files?"

"Yes, but I couldn't do anything. They would have found out I'd been snooping around down there."

"True." Dani flipped through the confidential files she had found. "Hoo-boy!"

"What?"

"Can you say mis-appropriation of funds? All their so-called airplane tickets, motel rooms, and rental car receipts were fake! They've been getting away with buying clothes, books, expensive dinners, etc. They just write off the expenses. I guess all the spare money from their not investigating cases had to be spent somehow! That by itself is enough for them to get fired." Dani snorted. "I wonder if I'm supposed to keep an eye on them. And get this! They just leave work and say they're investigating when they're really not! No wonder they were so mad at me! I came to break up their little party!"

Mulder grinned mischievously. "We've got them now!"

"How can you be so sure that you'll be reinstated?" Dani asked.

"Really, I can't. But I do have some friends in the higher reaches of the FBI. 

Plus, Scully and I have been on our best behavior recently. That plus our experience on the X-Files makes us the best candidates for the job. Anyway, did you find anything else?"

Dani nodded. "I downloaded the contents of their computers. I'll review their contents tonight."

"Great. Meet Scully and me at the Lone Gunmen's tomorrow at 6 p.m. Be sure no one follows you!"

***************************************************************** 

Dani grabbed her laptop as soon as she got in the door. She quickly scoured the info on the disks. She wasn't surprised to find a whole lot of nothing.

"Well, if they're never there, how could they ever use them?" she muttered angrily to herself. She stashed the shredded paper, copied files and disks in the bottom of her potted plant, figuring no one would ever look there and went to bed. 

*****************************************************************

J. Edgar Hoover Building

FBI Headquarters

Wednesday; 9:45 a.m.

The next day Dani breezed into the office, fiddled with some things in her desk and left soon after, much to Spender and Fowley's relief.

As soon as she left, they began to talk. Dani, meanwhile, slipped earphones over her head, which were attached to a device that looked surprisingly like a Walkman. In reality, it was yet another high tech device she had borrowed from the Lone Gunmen. Through it, she could listen to the bugs she had place in the office.

"Well, she's gone."

"Yeah. So, want to leave her a note we left on an investigation?"

"How will she get in?"

"Tape the key to the door. Don't forget to move the files around."

"Which?"

"Put our confidential ones in my fire safe. Oh, and move those files I found after the fire inside the cabinets, in case she gets it in her mind to snoop around."

"What's the combo?"

"21-13-5."

"Thanks."

Dani had heard enough. Now she got to go investigate her first X-File.

***************************************************************** 

Dani only had to drive down to Virginia for this case – an 84-year-old man who claimed aliens were abducting his pet duck. Though Dani could think of about 25 different reasons that the duck had disappeared without any paranormal interference, the only reason they were investigating this case was because the man was a retired FBI agent. A retired, senile, FBI agent, but a FBI agent none the less. Office Politics!

**************************************************************** 

Three hours later, Dani climbed back into her car, sweaty, muddy, and most certainly pissed off. She had ended up chasing the duck around a pond for about 

2 and a half hours, to the utter delight of the old man whose duck it was. 

"Damn ducks." Dani muttered, slamming her door hard. All she wanted was a nice, hot shower and a cup of tea. Just thinking about it made her feel better.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Nearly swerving into the next lane, Dani swore under her breath as she hit the send button. 

"Montrose."

"Go into the tunnel, turn on your radio, and I'll call you back." A mysterious voice ordered. Dani stared at her phone for a minute, but followed the instructions. About a minute after she entered the tunnel, her phone rang again.

"You're in the tunnel?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Good. It's Byers. We wanted to warn you. We've spotted some bogie on your trail. They've followed you all the way from Maryland. Be careful, okay?"

"Thanks. Bye." Dani shook her head. These guys were too paranoid. That thought had just passed through her head when she realized that the same blue sedan had been following her since she got on the highway. Dani switched quickly to the next lane, and the blue sedan followed.

"Damn!" She swore. Turning off the radio, she looked around to see where she was. Dani had just come up out of the tunnel under the mall. Well, if she hit the lights right she could get back to the FBI. It would be a whole lot safer there than at her apartment which had like zip in the way of security.

Dani cut a sharp left, speeding past the American History Museum, then a right past the old Post Office Building. Finally the J. Edgar Hoover building came in to view. The site of the cameras mounted on top of the building reassured her. The sedan would have to break off before it came in view of the cameras. 

Contrary to Dani's hunch, the sedan stuck with her. If she went in the main employee entrance, she would end up in the virtually deserted parking garage. Dani turned suddenly into the visitor's entrance that had a guard booth. Flashing her badge, Dani shouted, "They have a gun!" The guard nodded and hit an alarm. The sedan backed out hurriedly. Dani sighed with relief.

***************************************************************** 

After answering a few questions, Dani returned to the X-Files Office. When she walked back inside, Spender and Fowley stopped talking immediately. 

"You're back early." Spender commented.

Dani's reserve snapped. "That case you sent me on was complete bullshit! And to make matters worse, some asshole started chasing me on the way back!"

"Oh!" Fowley replied, shooting Spender a nervous glance.

"Why don't you go home early, Agent Montrose? I'm sure you're very distraught." Spender asked politely.

"You know what, I will!" With that Dani marched out of the office.

****************************************************************

Dani went home and took a hot shower. Once all the mud and duck crap were washed off, she felt a whole lot better.

At 6 o'clock, Dani arrived at the Lone Gunmen's offices. Mulder and Scully were already there.

"So, learn anything new today?" Mulder asked.

"Um, Prick Boy has files from before the fire, the combo to their fire safe, and what awaits me after retirement."

"Which is?"

"Raising ducks." This, for some inexplicable reason, cracked the Lone Gunmen up.

"Okay, we'll meet tomorrow – same time, same place."

"'Kay."

*****************************************************************

Dani drove home in the deepening twilight. By the time she reached her apartment, it was dark. Dani noticed that the exterior light by her door had burnt out. Odd. She had just replaced it last month. She sighed as she reached in to pull the bulb out, but yanked it back as she cut her finger on the broken glass.

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her from behind. "Make a sound and you're dead. 

Alright?" Dani nodded. "Stop consorting with Mulder and Scully, or you won't be able to talk. Ever."

Dani bit the hand covering her mouth with all her strength. The man cried out and struck out blindly with his knife. She noticed as she fended off his attacks that he had a fake right arm. This thought ran through her head and disappeared as she got cut up badly on her arms, shoulders and face. Finally her stumbling backward steps brought her within range of the next light. The man ran away to keep from seeing him.

Dani couldn't think straight, but knew that she couldn't stay alone. She went to the nearest place where she knew she could find help.

***************************************************************** 

Fox Mulder was enjoying one of his *special* movies when the doorbell rang. 

Annoyed, he turned off the TV and walked over to the door. He was surprised to see Dani standing there, dripping blood.

"My God, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I was 'warned' to stay away from you and Scully. Ironic, isn't it, that I've come to you for help now." She laughed oddly.

"You're in shock. Sit down here and I'll call Scully." He said as he ran over to his phone. 

***************************************************************** 

Scully walked into Mulder's apartment with her medical supplies. She saw Dani sitting in a chair, Mulder holding wet compresses to the cuts.

"Good job, Mulder. I'll take over now." With natural efficiency, Scully bandaged 

Dani up. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, first someone shot my light out. Then a one armed man attacked me with a knife."

"A one armed man?"

"Yeah. I could tell his arm was fake. His right arm. Well, he warned me not to 

talk to you or Mulder anymore. Not like that's going to happen." Dani shivered.

"Krycek." Scully said, sharply.

"Who's Krycek?" Dani asked.

"One of Cancer Man's minions. At least he used to be, until he got locked in an abandoned missile silo. I wonder if he went back to work for them, or if he's doing this on his own." Scully mused. "Well, it's obvious you shouldn't go back to your apartment. It's bound to be trashed, and you probably wouldn't be able to even aim your gun after losing so much blood. We'll all stay in Mulder's apartment tonight."

"Scully, are you up for a run to her apartment? I don't think she can go to work tomorrow in bloody clothes." Mulder said."Good point, Mulder. What do you think you'll need?" Scully asked.

"Well, a suit and shoes for tomorrow, and the evidence I've found. I'm breaking this case tomorrow, before I wind up dead. Or worse."

"Okay. Where did you hide the evidence?" Scully said.

"Lean over here and I'll tell you where it's at. Just in case someone is bugging us – I can't believe I just said that!" Dani whispered the location to Scully, who left immediately to get it.

"So, who gets the couch tonight?" Dani asked.

"Um… I'd offer it to you, but that's where I sleep ordinarily. You can have the chair." Mulder replied brightly.

"You sleep on your couch? Why am I not surprised?" Dani said. "So, you've never had a bed?"

"Well, once I was in Nevada, and when I came home I had a waterbed." Mulder said sheepishly. "I still have no clue where it came from. At least I didn't have to pay for it."

"So someone snuck into your apartment and left you a bed? Usually robbers take things, not leave things. Then again, with your job…"

"Yeah. But this is stranger than the time that the killer bugs came, or the liver-eating mutant. Give me one of those any day rather than a mysteriously appearing waterbed."

"Yep. So, I'll just grab a chair for the night." With that, Scully returned and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey." Mulder said. "Don't think you're sleeping there!" Scully gave him an odd look and moved to the other chair. 

"Mulder, I think you are way too attached to that couch. Anyways, they did ransack your apartment, but they didn't find the stuff. It hadn't been touched. So, we have our evidence, we have our witness, but how are we going to convince the ADs to look at them?" Scully asked.

"Well, I talked to AD Kersh today about a scandal involving the X-Files. He didn't really care about that, but when I said mis-appropriation of funds, he was ready to go. So, since I have evidence, I asked for an immediate council. Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, I'll blow Spender and Fowley out of the water!"

"Well, We're one step closer to regaining the X-Files." Mulder replied. "Fowley will definitely be fired, and with any luck, Spender will be doing transcript duty till retirement!"

Dani frowned. "Why wouldn't they fire Spender also?"

"He's closely connected to the Consortium. Kersh is, too. They'll save his job, but not his position. The other assistant directors wouldn't stand for it. Apparently not even the Consortium has that kind of power in the FBI." Mulder said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm bushed." Scully said. "If we want to be ready for whatever goes down tomorrow, we need sleep! And that's my medical opinion."

***************************************************************** 

J. Edgar Hoover Building 

FBI Headquarters

Thursday: 8:45 a.m.

The next morning, Dani, Mulder and Scully arrived at the office at 8:45. After assorted words of good luck, the trio went off to their assorted jobs. Dani carried the only evidence of the treachery that had occurred in the basement. She knew she had to project as professional an image as possible, so she wore her best beige suit and pumps, and pulled her hair back in a tight bun. In the hallway, Tom Phipps stopped her.

"Hey, Dani. I heard you came in with Mr. and Mrs. 'Spooky' today." He said questioningly.

"My car broke down and I needed a ride. I didn't know I had to approve all my actions with you." Dani replied accusatorily.

"Hey, sorry!" Tom raised his hands in surrender. "By the way, what happened to your face?"

Dani unconsciously brushed the scars she had covered with make-up. They were almost invisible, but she could trust Tom to notice. "I got mugged last night. I don't want people to know about it." She lied.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. So, what are you doing out of the basement?"

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm breaking a scandal I discovered to the big guys up here."

"Wow, tough stuff. Well, Good luck!" Tom walked off down the hall.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

*****************************************************************

Dani walked into the conference room at 9 o'clock sharp. "Right on time, Agent Montrose. Please take a seat." Kersh said, motioning towards a chair in front of the table of ADs. She sat down. "I've already briefed the other assistant directors on the situation. So please explain your case."

"Thank you sir. As you already know, I was assigned to the X-Files Unit 3 days ago, under the supervision of Agents Spender and Fowley. On my first day, I noticed several odd things. I came back later that evening, where I discovered some serious offenses.

"Exhibit A: though this may look like a trash bag to you, it is really the resting-place for X-Files. Every piece of paper in this bag is a request for investigation. So why are they shredded? Because Agents Spender and Fowley didn't feel like investigating them, and didn't want to leave any evidence."

The ADs murmured amongst themselves, as Kersh said, "Continue."

"I also told Assistant Director Kersh that I found several files relating to the misappropriation of funds. I've given AD Kersh the originals, but have made copies for each of you." Dani stood up and distributed the stapled packets. "The two agents bought miscellaneous items – clothes, books, shoes, etc. – and then recorded the money spent on their expense accounts as plane tickets, car rentals and motel reservations for the 'cases' they were investigating. And of course, they couldn't hang around the office if they were supposed to be 'investigating.' So they spent that time at their homes, as personal free time." She concluded.

Having made her point, Dani sat and waited for the clamor to die down."Well, Agent Montrose, you've painted a very complete picture of what has been going on in the X-Files. If you'll wait in your office, we'll call you up once we've finished speaking with Agents Spender and Fowley. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Dani left for her office, detouring slightly to walk by Mulder and Scully's office to give them a thumbs up. She then went down to the office to wait for the phone call.

4 coffees and 135 solitaire games later, Dani was summoned back upstairs. 

Averting her eyes from Spender and Fowley, who were fidgeting in their chairs, she took her seat.

AD Kersh began talking. "This committee has come to a decision in the case of Special Agents Spender and Fowley. Special Agent Diana Fowley, you are to be given a ten day period in which to resign from your job, after which you will be summarily fired. You need to leave your badge and service weapon when you leave the building." He then turned to Spender.

"Special Agent Jeffery Spender, you will be put on suspension without pay for two weeks, after which you will be transferred to the Violent Crimes Unit at Quantico. You will not be allowed to interfere with the X-Files Unit in any way."

Dani gasped inwardly. Mulder was right. Spender should be kicked out by the seat of his pants, but instead he was simply suspended and transferred. Dani looked around surreptitiously and spotted a man sitting in the back of the room puffing on a cigarette.

"Special Agent Danielle Montrose will remain in charge of the X-Files Unit. Dismissed."

Dani sighed with relief. Spender and Fowley were out of the X-Files for good. 

She was in charge now. On her way out, she stopped by Cancer Man and said pointedly, "Those things can kill you." The man's face registered shock at her bluntness as she walked out of the door.

***************************************************************** 

Epilogue

J. Edgar Hoover Building

FBI Headquarters

One week later

Dani sat in the newly redecorated X-Files office. She had replaced all of 

Spender and Fowley's bureaucratic trifles with articles about paranormal phenomena and various pictures of UFOs, crop circles and alien implants.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called. Mulder and Scully walked in.

"Party!" Mulder said. "Well, maybe not. But we're giving you a house warming!"

"An office warming actually." Scully corrected. "Here, I got you a gift." Dani took the proffered gift. Opening it, she found a rolled up picture of the Voyager photo of the Mars face. "That's very cool. I think I'll hang it up between the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot. It'll be in good company. Thanks a bunch!" Dani said.

"Don't forget mine!" Mulder replied. Dani opened yet another poster. It had a photo of a UFO hovering over some trees with the caption, "I want to Believe!"

"By the way, I'm an Indian giver. When we get this office back, I intend to keep it here." Mulder said with a grin. 

"Well, I can't think of a better place for it. But that reminds me of our next mission."

"What?" Scully asked.

"Getting you back in this office. The easy part was getting Spender and Fowley out. Now the hard part is just beginning."

The End


End file.
